Un San Valentín Diferente
by Doncella de Lorde
Summary: Rose odia San Valentín, opina que es una fecha comercial en que todo el mundo se pone insportablemente cursi y hay demasiado rosa por todos lados. Ahora que tiene novio quizá guarde una pequeña esperanza de que todo sea diferente. Y Scorpius se encargará de hacerle saber que quizá tenga razón. Respuesta al "Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro EEQCR.


**Un San Valentín Diferente**

_Por Fatty L_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Mi mayor sueño (aparte de convertirme en médico) es llegar a ser escritora reconocida algún día, y por qué no, tener un par de millones en mi cuenta bancaria. Desafortunadamente para mí, eso sigue siendo aún un sueño. Ni los personajes (cómo quisiera yo un Scorpius), ni el mundo mágico, ni en resumidas cuentas nada de lo que reconozcan, me pertenece, todo es creación de la maravillosa Jotaká. Solo soy dueña de la trama que espero los entretenga tanto como me ha entretenido a mí escribirla.

Esta historia responde al _**"Reto de San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada"**_ del mejor foro de FFnet **"El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas", **si el fic te gusta (cosa que espero) pásate a votar y a leer las demás historias.

El reto consistía en escoger dos números para elegir un lugar y una actividad al azar y desarrollar una cita de San Valentín con ellos; me ha tocado _Baño de Prefectos _y _Patinaje sobre hielo, _ambas cosas aparecen en negrita dentro de la historia.

Lo colocado "entre comillas y con cursiva" son pensamientos, ya sea de Rose o de Scorpius, dependiendo el POV. Además, hay dos bloques escritos completamente en cursiva, que corresponden a dos flash-backs diferentes.

**Agradecimientos: **A _**KariiHoney **_por betearme esta historia y estar siempre dispuesta para leer mis locuras. Gracias linda por siempre animarme a escribir diciendo que te gusta lo que hago.

También _**a mi mejor amiga**_, quien sin saberlo ha inspirado uno de los personajes de esta historia. Gracias por tu apoyo constante, aunque probablemente no leas esto, no podía dejar de mencionarte.

**Dedicatoria: **Para todas las chicas del EEQCR, que aman a esta pareja tanto como yo, y han hecho posible que esta historia llegue hasta todo aquel que vaya a leerla. Les estaré eternamente agradecida por traerme de nuevo al mundo de la escritura.

* * *

Rose Weasley odiaba San Valentín. Eso era un hecho, para ella era solo un día del que todos se aprovechaban; los comerciantes para vender, los profesores para dar más tarea, las parejas para exhibirse y le enfermaba ver tanto rosa por todas partes.

—Rose, vamos ¡No es posible que seas tan amargada! —su prima Roxanne llevaba horas tratando de convencerla de ir a Hogsmade como todos los demás.

Estaban sentadas bajo un árbol frente al Lago Negro, el clima era maravilloso y el día parecía más luminoso de lo normal. Rose leía un grueso tomo sobre Aritmancia mientras trataba de ignorar por completo los comentarios de su prima.

—Prefiero quedarme leyendo, muchas gracias —replicó sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

—Rose ¡Hasta alguien como tú debe tomarse días libres de vez en cuando! —genial, ahora también Lily haría campaña de llevemos a Rose a Hogsmeade. ¿Hasta alguien como ella, qué se suponía que significaba eso? Le dirigió a su prima una mirada asesina y esta levantó los brazos —Estaba bromeando, no tienes por qué asesinarme con la mirada —le dijo mientras hacía un gesto de falso resentimiento hacia ella.

—Vamos, seguro Scorpius está esperándote para pasar el día contigo —Roxanne decidió cambiar de estrategia.

La expresión de enfado de Rose se transformó en una de decepción al oír mencionar al rubio.

—No lo creo, ni siquiera ha llegado a desayunar —intentó encogerse de hombros con indiferencia, pero sus primas no se lo tragaron ni por un segundo.

—¡Oh por favor! Es tu novio, claro que quiere pasar este día contigo. Seguramente asume que irás a Hogsmeade como las chicas normales y decidió adelantarse para esperarte allá —Lily rodó los ojos e hizo cara de obviedad.

—De ninguna manera, él odia las multitudes y eso estará repleto —la pelirroja estaba casi segura de que Scorpius no estaría en Hogsmeade, de hecho no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba.

"_Ni quiero saberlo" _se mintió a sí misma

* * *

Esa mañana Rose se levantó temprano como cualquier otro día, se bañó antes que las demás y estaba lista para irse al Gran Comedor justo a la hora del desayuno. Como siempre planeaba pasar por la biblioteca antes de su primera clase, tomó su bolsa con los libros y al levantar la vista se fijó que en la cama de su compañera de enfrente había tiradas al menos una docena de cajas con forma de corazón. Entonces recordó que fecha era y sus ánimos se desinflaron por completo, ese día no había clases y todo el colegio estaría adornado con flores, corazones y cupidos.

Desde su primer año en el castillo había odiado ese día del año, principalmente porque se suspendían todas las actividades académicas y se encontraban parejas por los pasillos cada dos por tres. En tercer año comenzaron las salidas a Hogsmeade y su odio por "el día del amor" creció aún más, esta vez debido a que al no tener pareja con la cuál ir prefería siempre quedarse en el castillo en compañía de sus libros. Al menos la biblioteca abría como un día normal. Y así sucesivamente cada año.

Ahora estaba en séptimo y sus sentimientos hacia el 14 de febrero no habían cambiado ni un poco. Estaba preparándose para su humor habitual en esa fecha cuando recordó que ese año había una diferencia, ese año no estaría sola, por primera vez tenía novio. Sin poderlo evitar una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, quizá Scorpius le hiciera cambiar de opinión respecto a eso como lo había hecho ya con tantas otras cosas.

Recorrió el camino hacia el Gran Comedor con una rapidez nada habitual en ella, no sabía exactamente que esperaba encontrar al llegar pero sentía una emoción irracional por atravesar esas puertas. La decepción se instaló en ella cuando por fin entró a la estancia y se encontró con que faltaba alguien en la mesa de Slytherin: Scorpius no estaba.

Desde que comenzaron a salir él siempre estaba en su mesa antes que ella y se levantaba cuando la veía entrar para sentarse a desayunar con ella en la mesa de Ravenclaw, luego se iban juntos y pasaban un tiempo en la biblioteca, después la acompañaba hasta su primera clase. Era así todos los días, y justamente ese que pensó que lo encontraría ahí esperándola, él no estaba por ninguna parte.

Ahora sí, el característico mal humor de Rose hizo su presencia.

Comió en silencio sin hacer caso a la cursilería que la rodeaba por todas partes y ni siquiera le devolvió el saludo a su mejor amiga cuando llegó a sentarse junto a ella. Afortunadamente a ella no le importó porque al no ver a Scorpius sentado junto a ella esperaba encontrar a Rose de ese humor.

Gabrielle Henderson, era una Ravenclaw de su mismo curso que había llegado a mediados del tercer año de la pelirroja, porque antes había estudiado en la Academia de Magia Beuxbatons. Su padre era uno de los más condecorados Aurores británicos, y al cumplir ella los once le habían asignado un importante cargo en Francia y habían tenido que mudarse hasta allá. Por eso es que no había podido asistir a Hogwarts desde el principio. Después el Ministerio Inglés reclamó los servicios del Sr. Henderson y él y su familia regresaron a Inglaterra. Rose recordaba perfectamente el día en que la directora McGonagall la había presentado frente a todo en el Gran Comedor, hasta el momento no dejaba de molestarla con ello.

Ella era hija única y para cuando ingresó a Hogwarts las cosas no se le pusieron nada fáciles, sobre todo porque el primer día de clases el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras le había dado un discurso que habría hecho llorar a cualquiera, menos a ella. Tomó las palabras del profesor como la motivación para proponerse darlo y todo y destacar por su valor académico, y vaya que lo hizo. Ella y Rose se habían conocido gracias a Roxanne y su grupo de amigas; ellas se convirtieron las miembros menos incluidas del grupo y eso las unió a ambas de forma irremediable. Eran mejores amigas desde finales de cuarto.

Cuando terminó de comer Rose estaba más calmada, tenía el día completo libre para leer y adelantar estudio para los ÉXTASIS. Además, quizá Scorpius estuviese por ahí planeando algo, tal vez se animaría a invitarla a ir a Hogsmeade con él. La pequeña esperanza que había sentido antes regresó a ella y salió del Gran Comedor con un humor restaurado.

Regresó a su Sala Común y decidió leer Aritmancia en los jardines mientras esperaba la hora de salida, a lo mejor Scorpius aparecía entonces y le sería más fácil encontrarla junto al Lago.

Fue hacía los terrenos y encontró el sitio bajo su árbol favorito libre, se sentó sobre la manta que había llevado consigo y abrió el libro sobre sus piernas. Pronto se vió sumida en la lectura y estaba disfrutando de una calma inusitada, cuando vió que mucha gente comenzaba a salir del castillo. Frunciendo el ceño vió el reloj muggle que le había regalado su madre para que llegase siempre puntual a clase, eran las 11 de la mañana, la hora a la que podía partirse a Hogsmeade. Dio una mirada ansiosa a los alrededores pero no había ni rastro de Scorpius, a quienes si vió fue a Roxanne y Lily que al verla ahí sentada sin voluntad para levantarse se acercaron a ella.

* * *

—Scorpius ¿No vas a bajar a desayunar? —Albus Potter observaba a su amigo que estaba sentado sobre su cama, todavía con el pijama puesto y con un libro en las manos.

—No tengo hambre y tengo cosas que hacer, más tarde bajo —respondió el rubio con tranquilidad.

—Como quieras —el chicho se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a marcharse, pero algo le hizo detenerse —Rose estará triste al no verte —agregó medio en burla, medio en serio.

Scorpius le miró repentinamente avergonzado pero se repuso inmediatamente y una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro.

—Muy gracioso Potter. ¿No deberías estar buscando como desesperado a Megara? —Megara Wood era la novia de Albus y siempre que la oía mencionar enrojecía hasta la punta de las orejas.

Justo como él esperaba su mejor amigo se puso completamente colorado, pero respondió con toda tranquilidad.

—Por supuesto que no, la veré en el Gran Comedor, como siempre.

Al escuchar esto la sonrisa de Malfoy se volvió todavía más grande.

—Vaya, me extraña que siendo el romántico empedernido que eres no hayas planeado algún plan cursi para hoy —la cara de confusión que puso Albus no tenía precio. Scorpius echó a reír a carcajadas –No lo puedo creer, de verdad lo olvidaste —comenzó entre risas —¿Eres así de torpe? Le compraste ese collar a Megara hace semanas previniendo este día ¿y se te olvidó que ahora debes entregárselo?

Algo hizo click en la mente del peli-negro y palideció. De pronto le entró una gran urgencia por rebuscar en su cajón de la mesa de noche. Scorpius esperó pacientemente y cuando por fin su mejor amigo volvió a incorporarse, lo hizo con un paquete de regalo entre las manos y una expresión de confianza renovada.

—Listo, solo tengo que ir al Gran Comedor como siempre y hacerle creer que he olvidado comprarle algo. Cuando salgamos de desayunar la llevaré a los terrenos y la sorprenderé —le dijo con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, eso era típico de él, casi nunca entraba en pánico y era muy bueno para los asuntos románticos.

Scorpius le sonrió con suficiencia, por supuesto que no iba a dejar que su amigo saliera de ahí sin el regalo que tanto empeño había puesto en comprar con tanto tiempo de anticipación, de hecho le había extrañado que lo olvidara, probablemente había perdido la noción del tiempo.

La sonrisa de alegría de Albus se transformó nuevamente en una de burla.

—¿Y tú Malfoy? ¿Algún plan para hoy con mi prima? ¡Seguro a ella le encantará lo que tengas en mente! —dijo con ironía.

La expresión de Scorpius se transformó inmediatamente a una de nervios mal disimulados.

—Por favor, claro que no. Sabes perfectamente que Rose detesta esta fecha, simplemente me comportaré como cualquier otro día —como buen Malfoy supo disimular perfectamente sus verdaderas emociones, disfrazó su voz con indiferencia y resultó, porque Albus se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Tienes razón. Bueno, no es que no me encante estar aquí intercambiando comentarios irónicos contigo mientras sigues en pijama, pero debo buscar a Megara —entonces una sonrisa medio boba se formó en sus labios y sus ojos verdes brillaron de emoción.

Cuando Scorpius se quedó nuevamente solo en la habitación se levantó rápidamente y corrió al baño para darse una ducha.

Mientras se enjuagaba diestramente el cabello no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable por haber dejado plantada a Rose en el desayuno, sabía que seguramente la pelirroja se habría decepcionado al no verle ahí esperándola. Pero tenía que hacerlo, sabía que no podía dejar que ella lo viera en todo el día.

Solo de pensar que no podría verla hasta muy tarde por la noche le hizo entristecerse y querer salir corriendo para alcanzarla en el Gran Comedor, pero entonces se recordó que debía darse prisa si quería que todo saliera bien y salió del baño con los ánimos que provoca la adrenalina de tener un plan que llevar a cabo.

Se vistió con más rapidez de lo normal y apenas se miró en el espejo para ver que estuviese perfectamente arreglado, que tuviera prisa no quitaba el hecho de que tenía que estar impecablemente vestido. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su imagen se acercó al baúl a los pies de la cama de Albus y lo abrió. Levantó el límite falso que sabía que tenía y encontró lo que estaba buscando.

El día anterior se había asegurado de que a su amigo le tocase esa semana tener la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador que compartía con James y Lily, sus hermanos. Los necesitaría, desafortunadamente no podía decirle a su amigo; pero no importaba, él sabía donde las guardaba y Albus siempre le decía que podía utilizarlas cuando quisiese, siempre y cuando ninguno de sus hermanos lo supiera.

Se colocó la capa y murmurando "Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" sobre el pergamino, salió de la sala común de Slytherin. Debía cuidarse de que nadie lo viera, especialmente Rose.

* * *

El día de Rose solo iba de mal en peor. Finalmente Roxanne y Lily habían logrado convencerla de acompañarlas a Hogsmeade. Ahora estaba sentada, sola, en medio de dos parejas visiblemente incómodas y maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber sido tan tonta como para hacerse ilusiones con lo mismo por tercera vez en un día.

Las palabras de Lily cuando estaban junto al lago le hicieron creer que quizá Scorpius podría estar esperándola en el pueblo, por eso se había dejado arrastrar por ellas hasta ahí.

Cuando llegaron y se dieron cuenta de que el rubio no estaba por ninguna parte, ella quiso regresarse al castillo y dejar a sus primas a solas con sus respectivos novios.

—De verdad chicos, iré al castillo y me lo pasaré bomba en la biblioteca leyendo. Aprovecharé el tiempo para avanzar con el estudio para los ÉXTASIS —era la quinta vez que Rose intentaba convencerlos en menos de media hora.

Lyssander Scamander caminaba de la mano de Lily, su novia, y de la mano de ésta iba una muy enfurruñada Rose. Habría sido fácil escaparse de ella si Roxanne no la tuviese sujeta por la otra mano, ella a su vez iba de la mano de Lorcan Scamander, gemelo de Lyssander y novio de ella. Juntos formaban un conjunto parecido a niños tomados de la mano para no perderse, exceptuando por el hecho de que los cinco iban claramente incómodos.

—Vamos a las Tres Escobas –propuso Lorcan componiendo una sonrisa —ahí podremos sentarnos los cinco y platicar con una cerveza de mantequilla.

—Gran idea —lo apoyó Roxanne mientras le besaba rápidamente en los labios.

Entonces los cinco chicos caminaron rumbo a la que una vez fue la taberna de madame Rosmerta, siempre tomados de la mano. A decir verdad, Roxanne y Lily prácticamente debían tironear de Rose para obligarla a caminar.

Cuando entraron al lugar, el dueño, que ahora era Seamus Finnigan, un ex compañero de los padres de Rose y Lily, los saludó con alegría y les indicó una mesa vacía en el centro del lugar. Ellos le dieron las gracias y se sentaron, dando un vistazo alrededor pudieron darse cuenta que esa era la única mesa que quedaba, el lugar estaba llenísimo de estudiantes de Hogwarts.

"_Todos emparejados"_ pensó Rose amargamente.

—Menos mal y encontramos mesa, nos habría tocado probar suerte en Cabeza de Puerco y francamente ese lugar me asusta —comentó Lyssander mientras hacía señas a uno de los meseros del lugar para que se acercara.

Pidieron sus bebidas y estuvieron platicando durante gran parte de la tarde, los gemelos eran en opinión de Rose muy carismáticos y la hacían reír a cada momento con anécdotas vergonzosas acerca de sus novias. Se la pasó bastante bien y hasta casi había olvidado el día que era y el ambiente que la rodeaba cuando el lugar comenzó a vaciarse rápidamente.

Entonces comprendió lo que sucedía, todas las parejas iban a pasar un rato a solas en otro lugar del pueblo o bien regresaban al castillo. No pudo evitar sentirse triste, se dio cuenta que había llegado el momento de dejar a sus amigos solos y esta vez no podía dejar que la convencieran de quedarse.

—Chicos, muchas gracias por haberme animado, de verdad se los agradezco, pero ahora debo regresar al castillo. Acabo de recordar que tengo una redacción de Runas que no he acabado y tengo que prestar un libro de la biblioteca —se puso de pie y observó a los cuatro chicos, estaba claro por sus caras que sus primas no se creían lo de la redacción.

Roxanne se mordía los labios y Lily miraba a Lyssander con indecisión, estaba claro que se sentían divididas entre el deseo de pasar con sus novios y hacerle compañía a ella.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Lorcan —podemos ir todos juntos a Honeydukes, si te apetece —ofreció con una sonrisa no tan genuina, era más bien de compromiso. Era demasiado amable para no ofrecérselo, y Rose supo con certeza que debía marcharse.

—Por favor chicos, me sentiré ofendida ¿En verdad creen que necesitan darme ánimos? —se echó a reír y ellos la miraron no tan convencidos —¡Por Merlín! Estoy bien, no es la primera vez que estoy sola en este día y en realidad prefiero estarlo, odio esta "festividad".

Pareció convencer a los gemelos y a Roxanne, Lily la miraba con suspicacia, no acababa de creérselo, la conocía demasiado bien. Pero al final asintió y la dejó marchar.

Ella se despidió con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa y los dejó solos.

* * *

—Por supuesto que no, señor Malfoy.

—Pero profesora, Myrtle me ha dicho que se lo pasará ahí todo el día y todos los demás prefectos andan por Hogsmeade. Los hechizos de calentamiento y protección necesitan renovarse y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudar, no tengo nada mejor que hacer —intentó poner su mejor cara de inocencia y habló con todo pausado, seguro, con todo su poder de convencimiento.

Scorpius estaba sentado frente al escritorio de Minerva McGonagall en la dirección. Ella lo miraba fijamente con expresión de severa evaluación.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro de que los hechizos necesitan renovarse? —preguntó viéndole fijamente a los ojos.

—Porque el otro día fui ahí para darme un baño, y disculpe la expresión, pero casi salgo hecho un cubo de hielo. El agua estaba heladísima. Además, a la puerta le costó tres intentos reconocer la contraseña de entrada —respondió con toda naturalidad, siempre se le había dado bien mentir.

La bruja no parecía creerle en lo absoluto y sospechaba que su alumno estaba planeando algo, pero no sabía qué.

El retrato de Dumbledore detrás de ella lo miraba a través de sus gafas de media luna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. De cierta forma se sintió traspasado por esa mirada y no pudo dejar de sentir que el ex director sabía perfectamente lo que él estaba tramando.

—Vamos Minerva, el joven Malfoy tiene deseos de colaborar con el Colegio —habló desde su retrato —Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad.

La directora miraba fijamente al retrato de su mentor, y finalmente asintió con la cabeza y se giró para mirar a Scorpius.

—Muy bien señor Malfoy, se le agradecen sus buenas intenciones. Puede disponer del lugar durante todo el día, me encargaré de que nadie le moleste.

Internamente Scorpius dio un grito de triunfo.

—Muchas gracias profesora, le prometo que los hechizos quedarán bien realizados, eso me servirá para practicar para el ÉXTASIS de Encantamientos.

—Seguro que sí. Puede retirarse.

Malfoy salió de la oficina sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Se cubrió nuevamente con la capa y buscó a Rose en el mapa del merodeador como llevaba haciendo desde que salió de su Sala Común. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que no estaba en el castillo, la buscó varias veces y no la encontró por ningún lado. Luego se le ocurrió buscar en Hogsmeade y se sorprendió al encontrarla en las Tres Escobas. Comenzó a pensar qué podía estar haciendo su novia en Hogsmeade ese día y sin él, y especialmente sabiendo que no le gustaba el ambiente que se formaba en el pueblo mágico ese día.

Estaba realmente muy confundido, hasta que vió de nuevo el mapa y se dio cuenta quiénes acompañaban a la pelirroja. Estaba con sus primas, seguramente la convencieron de ir con ellas al pueblo. Se sintió culpable de nuevo por dejarla sola pero se recompuso pronto, guardó el mapa dentro de su capa y caminó hacia las mazmorras. Tenía un viaje que hacer a las cocinas.

* * *

Rose estaba sentada en un rincón de la biblioteca sumida en su amargura, cuando el ruido que hizo alguien al sentarse en la silla junto a la suya la hizo interrumpir su lectura.

—¿No deberías estar fuera? ¿O al menos disfrutando del día libre? —Scorpius la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Ella compuso una mueca de disgusto. _"Tan típico de él" _pensó.

Aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo la _Cruciatus, _llevaba todo el día con la esperanza de verlo, guardaba el deseo en lo más profundo de su corazón de que el primer San Valentín que pasaba con ella teniendo novio fuese diferente. Ella quería que él le enseñase el motivo por el que todas las chicas añoraban ese día durante todo el año.

¡Maldita sea! De verdad quería que Scorpius Malfoy la hiciese olvidar su odio hacia ese día. Deseaba amar esa fecha y verlo todo color de rosa. Pero claro, venía él y no solo no se dejaba ver el pelo durante todo el día, si no que luego aparecía y actuaba como si fuese un día cualquiera. No, incluso en un día cualquiera era más cariñoso con ella.

—¿Sabes? Lo normal es que la gente salude al llegar a un lugar. Sobre todo si se llega sin ser invitado y encima a interrumpir a los demás en lo que están haciendo —estaba muy molesta; y lo peor de todo es que no sabía si era con él o consigo misma por haber caído en la estupidez que tanto criticaba a las demás.

Scorpius sonrió con satisfacción. _"Está realmente molesta", _su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

—Parece que alguien está de mal humor. ¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?

Rose lo fulminó con la mirada, frunció el ceño y continuó con su lectura, ignorándolo.

Él se moría por besarla, no había casi ninguna visión que le gustase más que la de su novia enfadada, pero eso echaría todo a perder.

—¡Oh vamos! No seas tan aburrida, solo estaba bromeando un poco —se encogió de hombros.

Rose seguía sin mirarlo.

Entonces el rubio hizo algo que sabía la fastidiaría, subió los pies sobre la mesa y entrecruzó sus brazos detrás del cuello. Se ganó una mirada furibunda de madame Pince, pero valió la pena porque Rose se puso roja de indignación y le apartó los pies de un manotazo.

La sangre le hervía, casi prefería no haberse encontrado con él en el resto del día. Encima la miraba con ese gesto de suficiencia como si su enfado le resultase extremadamente divertido. Recogió su tomo de "Historia de Hogwarts" y con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir se puso de pie, y sin mirarlo se dio la vuelta para marcharse a su Sala Común de una vez por todas.

—Espera —la voz tranquila del chico la hizo detenerse; a él no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que no se volteó. Estaba realmente enojada —Debemos ir al **Baño de Prefectos, **la profesora McGonagall me ha pedido el favor de que chequemos los hechizos de calefacción del agua.

"_¿Qué? ¿Esa fue la mejor excusa que pudiste inventar Malfoy?" _se reprendió mentalmente, posiblemente había echado todo a perder. Rose se daría cuenta de que McGonagall no haría eso y lo que él decía era una soberana tontería, y no iría con él a ninguna parte.

Al escuchar sus palabras Rose sacó todo el aire que no sabía que había retenido. _"¿Y todavía guardabas esperanzas? ¡Pero qué tonta eres!". _Apretó los puños con fuerza y se giró rápidamente para encararlo. Vió que ni siquiera se había levantado de la silla.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no vas y los compruebas tú solo _Malfoy? _No debe ser demasiado difícil —la pelirroja hizo todo su esfuerzo por no gritar, pero aún así habló lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de la bibliotecaria.

Scorpius se puso de pie, y se paró frente a ella. Se encogió de hombros con fingida indiferencia.

—Porque me ha dicho que te dijera, ella sabe que eres muy buena en Encantamientos. Además, esperaba tener compañía y aunque no lo creas, Potter no es muy conversador a estas horas (eran las 10 de la noche)* —lo dijo con un tono de voz impersonal, pero en el fondo esperaba que ella accediera a ir con él.

La indignación de Rose creció a límites insospechados. Tenía muchísimas ganas de mandarlo a freír espárragos e irse a dormir; pero estaba en contra de su naturaleza no acatar indicaciones de una autoridad.

Dio un largo suspiro para calmarse y respondió:

—Está bien, vamos y acabemos rápido, cuanto antes me vaya a dormir, mejor.

Él le correspondió con un asentimiento y apenas pudo disimular la sonrisa que quiso formarse en sus labios.

Salieron juntos de la biblioteca y madame Pince pareció querer bailar del alivio, inmediatamente cruzaron las puertas de roble las cerró con un movimiento de varita. Rose se quedó parada con su gran libro en los brazos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Scorpius la observó y, sin decir nada, le quitó el libro para cargarlo él. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Ahora sí que no entendía a ese chico.

Hicieron el camino hacia el quinto piso** uno junto al otro en completo silencio. El enojo de Rose poco a poco se había ido transformando en tristeza y Scorpius se limitaba a verla de reojo cada dos por tres, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no decirle nada al ver la cara que llevaba.

Por fin llegaron hasta la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado en el pasillo del quinto piso en que estaba ubicada la puerta del Baño de Prefectos.

—Cuerno de unicornio —dijo Scorpius frente a la puerta y esta se abrió.

Antes de que Rose pudiera dar un paso para entrar, Scorpius, que estaba parado justo detrás de ella, colocó sus manos sobre los ojos azules de la chica impidiéndole ver.

Rose quiso apartar las manos del rubio de su rostro, pero este susurró en su oído:

—Espera y verás

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para dejarse guiar por él al interior del baño. Sus niveles de enojo estaban bajando con una rapidez alarmante, dando paso a los nervios.

"_¿Qué es esto?"_

El contacto de sus manos sobre sus párpados la tenía demasiado concentrada en la sensación como para poder pensar en nada más.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse tras ellos y escuchó como Scorpius lanzaba un _Muffliato_ y un _Fermaportus, _una corriente eléctrica subió por su espina dorsal.

—¿Estás lista? —su voz era un murmullo peligrosamente cerca de su oído.

Rose asintió, nerviosa.

Entonces él retiró sus manos, ella parpadeó tratando de acostumbrarse al cambio de luz.

Lo que vió la dejó sin aliento.

Las paredes de mármol blanco estaban cubiertas con imágenes de ella. Había dibujos, pinturas y fotos; algunas tenían movimiento y otras no. Rose se acercó a la imagen que tenía más cerca. Era un gran retrato suyo, estaba sentada en los jardines, bajo su árbol favorito, y leía de un gran libro sobre sus piernas con una sonrisa. No recordaba cuándo había sido eso.

Miró a Scorpius con una muda interrogante y él solo se encogió de hombros.

Admiró mejor la pintura, era simplemente hermosa. Los colores eran vivos y el paisaje está perfectamente representado, incluso le pareció distinguir uno de los tentáculos del Calamar Gigante saliendo del lago. El rojo de su cabello y el azul de sus ojos resaltaban especialmente sobre lo demás. Entonces se fijó en la firma que estaba en una esquina del cuadro: _SM._

Estaba tan embelesada que le costó darse cuenta de lo que significaban esas iniciales. Entonces abrió los ojos sorprendida y se giró hacía Scorpius, él la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Tú…? ¿Tú pintaste esto?

—Sí —lo vió sonrojarse, era la primera vez que lo hacía y le resultó encantador —Cuando era pequeño a mi mamá se le metió entre ceja y ceja que quería que yo aprendiese pintura y dibujo, tuve clases particulares desde los siete hasta que entré a Hogwarts. No es nada, pero me gusta hacerlo, me relaja.

—¿No es nada? Scorpius, es hermoso. Tienes muchísimo talento.

El se encogió de hombros y señaló un dibujo hecho con carboncillo que estaba un poco más adelante. Rose se acercó para verlo mejor y cuando comprendió lo que era enrojeció violentamente. Era ella y estaba dormida, acostada de lado sobre una cama, desnuda. Observó con detalle, tratando de no concentrarse demasiado en su propio cuerpo y fue cuando reconoció la habitación del dibujo.

—¿Esto… lo dibujaste la primera vez que tú y yo...? —preguntó completamente sonrojada.

—Sí, cuando te quedaste dormida. Espero no te enfades, nadie más aparte de nosotros dos lo ha visto y nadie lo hará nunca. Es solo que te observaba dormir y no pude evitarlo. ¿Ves lo hermosa que estabas? —respondió con naturalidad y sin rastros de vergüenza.

Rose iba a responder, pero entonces un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero y se dio cuenta que tenía frío. Extrañada dio un vistazo a su alrededor, creyendo que quizá la chimenea estaba apagada***, pero se dio cuenta que no era así. Había un fuego crepitante y extrañamente rojo que la tuvo embelesada por unos minutos, luego siguió recorriendo la estancia con la vista. Observó las antorchas, el mismo fuego rojo las iluminaba. Luego llegó a la conclusión de que la luz era demasiado clara para venir únicamente del fuego y alzo la vista, en el techo habían una especie de bolas luminosas que giraban en círculos por todo el lugar.

Estaba absolutamente maravillada. _"¿Cómo pudo hacer todo esto? ¿Cuándo…?", _se le escapó una exclamación y quiso golpearse a sí misma.

—¿Esto es lo que estuviste haciendo hoy? ¿Por eso no aparecías por ninguna parte? —preguntó en voz baja, apenada pero viéndolo directo a los ojos.

—Sí, no podía verte porque tenías que pensar que lo había olvidado o que no era importante, no lo sé.

—Es maravilloso. Pasé uno de los peores días de toda mi vida —Scorpius se encogió y puso cara de susto, iba a hablar pero ella no lo dejó —pero no importa, esto lo compensa con creces —le sonrió con dulzura y él correspondió su gesto.

Estuvieron mucho rato abrazados, hasta que ella rompió el silencio. Él era mucho más alto que ella, por lo que su cabeza estaba apoyada en la base de su cuello y la quijada de él descansaba en su coronilla.

—Scor —ella alzó la mirada para verle a la cara.

—Dime

—¿Por qué hace tanto frío? —sintió la vibración de la risa del chico en la mejilla.

Él bajo la vista y entonces sus rostros quedaron a milímetros de distancia. Pero entonces Scorpius se separó de ella y con un gesto de la cabeza le señaló la enorme bañera que estaba del otro lado de la habitación.

Rose dirigió la vista hasta donde Scorpius señalaba, no esperaba ver más que la bañera semejante a una piscina en la que tantas veces se había bañado, pero le extraño que desde donde estaba se veía al agua dar destellos. Lentamente se acercó hasta la bañera y se quedó sin aliento por segunda vez esa noche.

No había agua, la superficie estaba completamente lisa y dura, era hielo. Pero no fue eso lo que más llamó su atención, sino el hecho de que no se trataba de hielo común y corriente: era de colores. Rose no pudo evitar hacer la semejanza con algo de lo que había oído hablar en un documental muggle una vez, le recordó a las _auroras boreales. _Recordaba que el día que vio eso en la televisión había rogado por horas a su padre que la llevara a ver las auroras; pero esto le encantó aún más. Era como si miles de luces de todos los colores se agitaran ondulantes bajo la superficie de hielo.

—¿Pero qué…? —comenzó ella sin dejar de contemplar la enorme pista de hielo, sorprendida, pero Scorpius no la dejó terminar.

—¿Recuerdas cuando comenzábamos a llevarnos? Bueno, cuando comenzamos a poder estar juntos sin que Albus tuviera que estar con la varita lista por si decidíamos lanzarnos maldiciones mutuamente —aclaró él con una sonrisa —Tú me contaste una vez que de pequeña soñabas con ser patinadora de hielo profesional. Recuerdo la nostalgia que te dio cuando recordabas, por eso decidí hacerte tu propia pista de **patinaje sobre hielo **—explicó como si nada.

* * *

_Una Rose de cinco años estaba abrazada a su padre en sofá de la sala de su casa. Hermione le había enseñado las maravillas de ese aparato muggle y a Ron le gustaba ver televisión con su hija porque siempre comentaba cosas inteligentes sobre los programas y el amaba escucharla durante horas._

_Ese día, era domingo por la tarde, le tocaba a su padre ver deportes. Por alguna extraña razón había desarrollado afición por ver deportes muggles. Seguía pensando que comparados con el quidditch eran extremadamente aburridos y sin gracia, pero le entretenía ver cómo se las ingeniaban para inventar tantos tipos de deporte diferentes._

_Veía ESPN mientras tomaba cerveza de mantequilla en lata, una combinación de lo más extraña y Rose estaba comenzando a quedarse dormida en su regazo, cabeceaba de vez en cuando pero luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Entonces el partido de baseball que el pelirrojo estaba viendo fue interrumpido de repente, Ron protestó y estaba a punto de llamar a su esposa, creyendo que tal vez el aparato se había estropeado, cuando en la pantalla apareció lo que parecía un logo compuesto de seis aros de distintos colores entrelazados. _

—_Hermione _—_gritó Ron, su esposa estaba en la cocina preparando la cena —¿Qué son los Juegos Olímpicos?_

_Hermione apareció por la puerta de la cocina con un bol de ensalada en las manos. _

—_No tienes que gritar, despertarás a Hugo _—_le dijo _—_Los Juegos Olímpicos son una especie de Torneo que hacen los muggles, solo que participan muchos deportes distintos _—_explicó. Ron tenía cara de no entender nada —¿Por qué?_

—_Porque interrumpieron el partido de beísbel de los Yonkis por poner eso_

_Entonces vió que ese día tocaba patinaje artístico sobre hielo y como no sabía lo que era y tampoco le gustó lo que veía, iba a cambiarlo, pero Rose, que estaba medio despierta se quedó completamente fascinada con las piruetas y los trajes de las patinadoras._

—_No lo cambies _—_le dijo, y Ron, como siempre hacía lo que su niña dijera, lo dejó._

—_Papá _—_dijo entonces con los ojos brillantes de emoción._

—_Dime pequeña_

—_Quiero ser como ellas _—_para una niña de cinco años había demasiada determinación en su voz._

* * *

_En los terrenos de Hogwarts había una capa de nieve de al menos 1 metro de altura. Hacía un frío prácticamente insoportable, pero era la primera nevada del año luego de una ola de calor asfixiante; así que prácticamente el castillo entero estaba en los jardines._

_Albus, Rose y Scorpius habían salido para disfrutar de la nieve. Los dos chicos iban hablando animadamente, mientras que ella iba absorta leyendo "Merlín: El inicio de la magia tal y como la conocemos". Hace una semana se había topado con ese libro por casualidad mientras estaba en la biblioteca, comenzó a leerlo por curiosidad y ahora no podía parar; estaba justo por la parte donde se narraba la historia de amor entre Morgana y Merlín. _

_Entonces una inmensa bola de nieve impactó en su rostro, justo en la pequeña porción de él que quedaba descubierta por las toneladas de ropa de abrigo que llevaba encima. El frío la caló hasta los huesos y se quedó paralizada, el hielo se deshacía ahora sobre la página que estaba leyendo en su libro._

—_Amigo, estas en problemas —escuchó que Albus le decía a Scorpius._

—_Cállate —fue la respuesta del rubio. Se acercó lentamente a ella —Rose. ¿Estás bien?_

_Ella levantó la mirada y se le quedó viendo inexpresivamente. Con mucha parsimonia sacudió su libro, realizó un hechizo secador, luego redujo el libro hasta el tamaño de una pequeña libreta de apuntes, y finalmente lo guardó bajo su capa._

_Albus y Scorpius estaban completamente paralizados frente a ella, esperando el estallido. _

_Rose se limpió la cara y se agachó con rapidez. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese reaccionar, ambos chicos recibieron el impacto de una bola de nieve en pleno rostro._

_Se hizo el silencio durante aproximadamente treinta segundos, hasta que Rose estalló en carcajadas. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y se sostenía el estómago, cada vez que intentaba calmarse daba una nueva carcajada._

_Los dos Slytherin se miraban entre ellos estupefactos, estaban completamente mojados y sentían las mejías arder por el frío. Cuando por fin salieron de su mudo asombro, se miraron y asintieron en silencio. Aprovechando que la pelirroja no podía parar de reírse, tomaron sendas bolas de nieve y se las lanzaron al mismo tiempo. Rose sintió el frío impacto en su cabeza y paró su ataque de risa para verlos, luego comenzó a reírse de nuevo. _

_Los tres iniciaron una batalla de bolas de nieve que para todos los que la observaron sería épica. _

_Acabaron en la nieve, completamente empapados y con las extremidades dormidas por el frío._

—_Bueno chicos —Albus se incorporó temblando —Un placer pescar un resfriado descomunal con ustedes, pero he quedado con Meg y debe estar esperándome._

_Se despidió con la mano y echó a andar hacia el castillo._

_Rose y Scorpius se sentaron, estaban muy cerca del lago, que estaba completamente congelado. La chica se quedó viendo la superficie de hielo y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos de repente._

—_Rose, ¿estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal? Deberíamos regresar al castillo para que te cambies, puedes tener fiebre —la miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises cargados de preocupación._

_Ella se volvió para mirarle y le sonrió con suficiencia._

—_¿Es que acaso Scorpius Malfoy está preocupado por mi salud? —levantó las cejas con suspicacia._

—_Si dejo que te enfermes Albus pasará una eternidad reprochándomelo —mintió el rubio._

—_¿Sabes? —preguntó Rose, parecía sumergida en su propio mundo —Cuando era niña tenía este loco sueño de ser patinadora artística profesional —miraba el Lago nuevamente y hablaba como contando un cuento _

"_Mi papá me apoyó desde siempre e incluso me puso a clases. Me compró unos preciosos patines, rojos, decía que eran del tono justo de mi cabello. Yo los amaba, de haber podido habría dormido con ellos puestos todos los días —se rió de sí misma _

"_Y todos los fines de semana me llevaba a un gran parque muggle que está cerca de mi casa y tiene un enorme estanque rodeado de tulipanes azules. Él hechizaba la zona alrededor del estanque para que nadie nos viera, luego congelaba el estanque para que yo pudiera patinar. _

"_Pasábamos horas así, yo patinando y dando piruetas, soñando que algún día haría eso para vivir; y él solo viéndome. _

"_Recuerdo que cuando regresábamos a casa reía durante horas. Mamá no entendía por qué cada cumpleaños él me regalaba un ramo de tulipanes azules; yo solo sonreía y le abrazaba, era nuestro pequeño secreto. Ella se habría vuelto loca si supiera la cantidad de magia que él hacía todas las semanas para complacerme._

_Entonces pareció volver a la realidad y lo miró. Scorpius estaba viéndola, completamente embelesado y eso la hizo sonreír._

_El chico se dio cuenta de que lo observaba, se aclaró la garganta y con una voz más ronca de lo normal le preguntó:_

—_¿Y qué pasó entonces? ¿Sigues teniendo el mismo sueño? ¿Aún patinas? —quería escuchar más, le gustaba verla ensimismada de esa forma en un relato._

_Pero la mirada azul de ella se apagó, volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia el Lago y tardó varios minutos en responder._

—_Sí y no —dijo._

_Scorpius no dijo nada, esperando a que ella continuase._

—_Cuando tenía diez —comenzó con dificultad —en la academia donde practicaba habían organizado una gran exhibición. _

"_Me seleccionaron para hacer una rutina en solitario. Yo estaba que estallaba de alegría y papá no cabía en sí del orgullo. Pasó invitando a cada miembro de la familia desde un mes antes del evento. _

"_Cuando por fin llegó el gran día la mitad de los asientos estaban ocupados por cabezas pelirrojas —sonrió sin alegría —Nana Molly cocinó mi postre favorito solo para la ocasión y tío George hizo pancartas en las que solo yo podía ver el movimiento. Y mi papá compró un enorme ramo de tulipanes azules. _

"_Todo iba perfecto, vi a las demás niñas patinar con la emoción y los nervios creciendo dentro de mi estómago. Cuando llegó mi turno no podía moverme; mamá me había peinado como una princesa y tía Fleur había confeccionado el mejor vestido para mí, hacía juego con mis patines favoritos. Y yo tenía pánico de salir. _

"_Papá se dio cuenta y lanzó un hechizo indetectable****, la pista entera quedó rodeada por tulipanes azules; claro que solo yo los veía. Pero eso fue suficiente, yo creía estar en el estanque, donde solo mi padre podría verme._

"_La rutina salió perfecta, hasta que di el giro final. Debía elevarme unos centímetros y luego aterrizar con una sola pierna; pero cuando caí el hielo se resquebrajó y yo perdí el equilibrio. Caí con mucha fuerza y me golpeé la cabeza contra el borde de la valla._

_Scorpius no se atrevió a decir nada, sabía que ella no había terminado. Rose ahora tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados._

—_Pasé una semana inconsciente —continuó —Cuando desperté no recordaba nada después del giro. _

"_Me recuperé pronto y sin ninguna secuela grave. Mis primos me contaron que jamás habían visto a mis padres tan asustados, dicen que papá pasaba día y noche en el hospital junto a mi cama y no probaba bocado ni ante las exigencias de mi abuela._

"_En cierta forma nunca volvió a ser el mismo, me consentía tanto o más que antes; pero ya no habían tulipanes. Y no recuerdo haber pasado ni siquiera cerca del parque desde entonces._

"_Yo quería volver a patinar, veía las exhibiciones por televisión cuando él no estaba en casa pero jamás se lo dije._

"_Pasados tres meses me atreví a mencionar el patinaje de nuevo en su presencia. Jamás vi tanto dolor en sus ojos, y me asusté. Entonces renuncié a aquel sueño, guardé mis patines rojos en el rincón más profundo del ático y no volví a mencionar el patinaje nunca. _

"_Luego cumplí once, mi carta de Hogwarts llegó y yo me refugié por completo en los libros: un medio seguro para soñar._

_Por fin abrió los ojos, y Scorpius la miraba tan atentamente que pudo ver la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. No supo qué decir o qué hacer, por instinto se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros. Fue el abrazo más torpe que había dado en toda su vida, pero para ella fue suficiente._

_Rose se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y le miró a los ojos, estaban humedecidos aunque sin rastro de enrojecimiento._

—_Gracias —le dijo, y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Los labios de ella estaban fríos y la mejilla de él también; pero una agradable calidez les invadió con el contacto._

—_No me des las gracias. El que tiene mucho que agradecer soy yo —ella le miró extrañada, pero no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar en sus palabras._

_Albus se acercaba hacia ellos con Megara de la mano._

—_Chicos, McGonagall ha ordenado que todos entren al castillo, medio colegio ha comenzado a estornudar por los pasillos y la enfermería está repleta de alumnos con fiebre —les dijo el chico de ojos verdes._

_Los dos se levantaron y siguieron a Albus y su novia de regreso al castillo._

* * *

Los ojos de Rose se humedecieron de la emoción, no podía creer que él todavía recodase eso. Esa conversación la habían tenido hace más de un año.

Sin decirle nada se abalanzó sobre él y le besó.

Cuando se separaron Scorpius se sentía completamente atontado, jamás le habían dado un beso tan intenso y dulce a la vez.

—Scor, no tengo palabras. No puedo creer que lo recordaras.

—Claro que lo recuerdo —respondió con una genuina sonrisa al verle tan alegre —Fue entonces cuando lo supe.

Rose no comprendió a qué se refería.

—¿Fue entonces cuando supiste qué cosa?

Scorpius comenzó a reír y la arrastró consigo hasta la luminosa pista de hielo.

Ella observó la bañera de aguas congeladas con una mezcla de anhelo e inseguridad.

—Anímate, vuelve a ser tú misma —le dijo Scorpius suavemente, la tenía abrazada por la cintura y acariciaba sus manos entre las suyas.

Rose se volvió para verle.

—No tengo patines.

Entonces el rubio formó una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro, se alejo de ella y fue hasta una mesa que la pelirroja no había notado antes. Pronto estuvo de vuelta frente a ella, tenía un paquete en sus manos. Sin borrar la sonrisa extendió los brazos para dárselo.

—¿Otro regalo? —preguntó con alegría.

—¿Otro? —cuestionó él con confusión —No te he dado ningún regalo.

Ella le vió con la boca abierta.

—Por supuesto que sí. Las pinturas, los dibujos, la pista, todo esto —enumeró señalando las paredes y todo el lugar en general.

—Nada de eso es un verdadero regalo —explicó el chico —Los dibujos y las pinturas son cosas que he hecho durante todo el tiempo que tengo de conocerte, así que siempre fueron tuyos. Y en cuanto a esto —señaló el lugar con un movimiento circular —Solo son un par de hechizos, ya sabes, nada demasiado difícil —añadió con presunción.

Rose rodó los ojos, no tenía caso discutir con él.

—Entonces ¿Vas a abrirlo? —agregó señalando el paquete que ella tenía en las manos.

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad comenzó a destapar el obsequio. Trató de hacerlo lento a pesar de la emoción, quería conservar la envoltura lo más intacta posible. Luego de unos 10 minutos de lucha con el papel y el adhesivo, Scorpius comenzó a impacientarse, sin embargo no le dijo nada ni hizo intento por ayudarle.

Por fin logró quitar todo el papel, ahora había una caja de cartón; sencilla y de forma rectangular. Lentamente, levantó la tapa y retiró el papel de embalaje que había dentro. Dejó de respirar, su corazón se detuvo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Se quedó así, parada con la caja abierta en las manos, contemplando su interior sin mover ni un músculo lo que parecieron horas.

Malfoy comenzó a asustarse al verla llorando tan inmóvil.

—Rose…

Ella reaccionó al escuchar su nombre, y casi con reverencia sacó de la caja un par de patines, rojos, _eran sus patines rojos. _

—¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde…? —su voz era apenas un susurro y no fue capaz de completar ni una sola pregunta de las miles que tenía por hacer.

—Tuve ayuda. Recordé que dijiste que los habías guardado en el ático —hablaba muy lentamente, haciendo muchas pausas, como asegurándose que ella entendiese lo que estaba diciéndole.

"Le pedí el favor a Lily de que fuese a tu casa y los buscase disimuladamente. Ella accedió realmente emocionada, y al regreso de las vacaciones de Navidad los traía consigo. Dijo que no fue demasiado difícil encontrarlos.

"Me parecieron hermosos. Estaban un poco desgastados por estar tanto tiempo guardados, además de que eran muy pequeños para ti ahora. Se me ocurrió acudir con la profesora McGonagall para que me ayudara a transformarlos a tu medida, no quería arriesgarme a que algo saliera mal si lo hacía por mi cuenta. Le dije que eran los patines favoritos de mi madre cuando era niña y ella estuvo encantada de ayudar.

"Quedaron perfectamente de tu número, pero no quise restaurarlos. Simplemente los limpié y bueno… aquí están —concluyó.

—Sé que no te gusta que te regalen flores, ni bombones, ni mucho menos joyas —agregó al ver que ella no respondía —así que tuve que pensar en otra cosa. La verdad fueron tus primos quienes me dieron la idea, cuando les pregunté ellos dijeron que el mejor regalo que podía darte era algo con mucho valor sentimental o algo que hubieses perdido. Y me acordé de tus patines, cumplían con ambas condiciones.

"Así que en realidad es un regalo de parte de muchas personas. Yo solo tengo el mérito por haber recordado.

Rose sentía una emoción tan profunda que simplemente era imposible expresarla con palabras. Por eso solo se limitó a verlo a los ojos y murmurar:

—Gracias.

Scorpius sonrió y le dio un beso rápido.

—¿Te los probarás? —ella asintió y se quitó sus zapatillas para ponerse los patines.

—Me quedan perfectos —dijo.

Luego la invadió la inseguridad.

—No sé si pueda hacerlo después de tanto tiempo.

—Claro que podrás, esas son cosas que nunca se olvidan.

Dejó su miedo de lado y caminó hacia la pista.

Scorpius se sentó en la orilla para verla. Primero dio pasos inseguros alrededor de la circunferencia y luego tomó confianza para patinar libremente a mayor velocidad.

Comenzó probando poco a poco maniobras más y más complicadas, y cada vez que lograba realizar una su sonrisa se iba ensanchando. Al final daba giros y más giros mientras reía con la inocencia de quien se sabe libre, la inocencia de la infancia.

Y él rió con ella.

Y así estuvieron mucho tiempo; ella recobrando la ilusión perdida, y él observándola sin perderse ni un detalle de su fantasía.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? —le dijo acercándose a él y tendiéndole las manos para ayudarle a pararse.

—No tengo patines —le dijo sonriendo —Y no sé patinar —añadió.

Ella chascó la lengua y con una sonrisa de superioridad le preguntó:

—¿El gran y perfecto Scorpius Malfoy no sabe patinar? Creí que a ustedes los aristócratas les enseñaban estás mucho antes de aprender a caminar.

Scorpius hizo un gesto resignado y como si estuviese explicándole algo a un bebé, le dijo:

—Nos enseñan muchas cosas, a volar, historia de la magia, disciplinas como la Oclumancia, entre otras. Pero el patinaje es un deporte _muggle _—se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Eso lo explica todo —dijo Rose con diversión.

Podría pasar mucho tiempo y le seguiría gustando burlarse de él por ser tan "estirado", como Albus le decía constantemente, pero lo hacía solo porque era divertido escuchar sus explicaciones, en el fondo le encantaba que el rubio fuese así.

—¿Vienes o no? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sigo sin tener patines, y repito que no sé patinar.

—Lo primero puede arreglarse —tomó su varita de entre sus vaqueros y con una floritura aparecieron ante ella unos patines negros, perfectos para él. Se los tendió triunfalmente y añadió —Y lo segundo también, yo te enseño.

A Scorpius no le apetecía mucho hacer el ridículo enfrente suyo, ni mucho menos le agradaba la idea de caer sobre la superficie helada; pero ese día estaba dispuesto a consentirla en todo lo que ella le pidiese.

Por eso se puso los patines con una sonrisa en los labios y tomó sus manos para dejarse guiar.

—Estas se sienten alarmantemente inseguras —le dijo mientras intentaba pararse sobre el hielo sin perder el equilibrio.

Rose no pudo evitar reírse de él.

—Eso es solo la primera vez que los utilizas. Ven, te enseño cómo —lo tomó de las manos y le hizo avanzar lentamente por la orilla sin soltarle en ningún momento.

Cuando por fin vió que era capaz de deslizarse sin mucha dificultad, le soltó. Scorpius fue a dar directamente de bruces contra el hielo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rose, demasiado divertida para mostrarse lo preocupada que la pregunta requería.

—Sí, pero está frío —_"Por supuesto, ¿Has visto alguna vez hielo caliente?" _agregó con sarcasmo en su mente —Quiero decir, probablemente tenga roja la cara.

Se levantó con mucha dificultad y lo intentó de nuevo. Dio un par de pasos y acabó nuevamente con la cara en la pista.

Ahora Rose no pudo evitar reírse abiertamente de él. Scorpius frunció el ceño y se propuso hacer que dejara de burlarse de él.

Lo intentó al menos quince veces, y en todas y cada una, más tarde o más temprano, acababa sobre el hielo. Al décimo sexto intento, por el bien de su rostro y de toda su anatomía en general, dio su máximo esfuerzo y empleó sus tácticas de guardián para mantener el equilibrio. Por fin lo logró y Rose aplaudió satisfecha.

Con eso decidió que había tenido suficiente de lecciones de patinaje por un día. Fue hasta la orilla y cambio los patines por sus zapatos.

—Muero de hambre —le dijo a Rose —¿Te apetecería una segunda cena tardía?

Ella asintió enérgicamente. Un Weasley jamás dice que no a la comida, esa era una de las primeras cosas que su padre le había enseñado.

Colocaron una gruesa manta justo en medio de la superficie de hielo y se sentaron en ella.

Scorpius sacó de una cesta una gran cantidad de comida y varias cervezas de mantequilla.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —preguntó Rose, mientras escogía una manzana roja de entre el montón.

—Pasé por las cocinas por la hora del almuerzo. Les dije a los elfos que necesitaba estudiar y no quería perder tiempo para ir al Gran Comedor o a Hogsmeade, estuvieron encantados de darme toneladas de comida en un santiamén —le respondió.

Rose rodó los ojos y se limitó a comer tranquilamente.

Cuando quedaron tan llenos que no les cabía ni una cereza. Se recostaron juntos sobre la manta y se abrazaron mutuamente.

—¿Ahora me dirás que fue lo que supiste? —preguntó Rose de improviso.

Scorpius creyó que no lo recordaría, la miró con una enorme sonrisa.

—Que te amaba —contestó como quien da el clima —Nunca me había sentido tan triste e impotente por la tristeza de alguien más, y eso me hizo darme cuenta. En ese preciso instante en que te abracé supe que estaba perdido.

Rose no era la chica más cursi del mundo y ciertamente Scorpius estaba lejos de ser el chico más romántico de todos; pero la mirada que se dieron entonces, hubiese hecho estragos con cualquier persona fácilmente propensa al llanto.

—La mejor cita de San Valentín de todas —dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa.

—Creí que odiabas San Valentín —la provocó él.

—Y lo odio —el dejó de reír de golpe —Solo me gusta si lo paso contigo —agregó la chica, y entonces fue su turno para burlarse de su novio.

—Entonces —comenzó Scorpius y la atrajo aún más hacía él mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca. Ella siguió el curso de su mirada: eran las 12:10 am.

Rose se asustó al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en todas las locuras que probablemente estaría pensando Gabrielle al no saber nada de ella; porque Scorpius le dio el beso más intenso de toda su vida.

Separándose de ella luego de dejarla sin aire, le dijo:

—Feliz No-San Valentín Rose.

Y entonces ella rió con muchas ganas.

—Ese día sí que me gusta.

* * *

*** **No sé a qué hora cierren la biblioteca en un día normal en Hogwarts, pero me convenía que estuviese abierta hasta las 10. Por eso he decidido que para este fic, madame Pince cierre hasta que el último estudiante salga.

**** **Según las indicaciones que Cedric Diggory da a Harry en el cuarto libro, el baño de prefectos se encuentra en "Cuarta puerta a la izquierda de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, quinta planta" - Fuente: Harry wiki.

***** **Sé que la descripción del baño de prefectos conocida, no incluye una chimenea. Eso ha sido invención mía porque he pensado que sería muy agradable tener una chimenea por ahí (no me pregunten por qué). Por lo demás el baño de la historia es exactamente igual que el original, excepto claro por los cambios que le hace Scor.

****** **No tengo la mejor idea de sí existe tal cosa como los hechizos indetectables. Me explico: un _hechizo indetectable _es un encantamiento realizado especialmente para que únicamente las personas que el que lo realiza desee, puedan visualizarlo o percibir sus efectos. En este caso Ron realiza un hechizo para que solo Rose pueda ver los tulipanes azules alrededor de la pista.

_**NA: **__No sé qué me pasa, pero parece que hoy me ha dado por hacer todo extremadamente largo. _

_Cuando comencé a escribir esto se suponía que solo serían unas cuantas palabras, quizá 2000 máximo. ¡Ha resultado que he escrito más de 9000 palabras, 26 páginas en Word! Es por mucho el one-shot más largo que he escrito y espero con todo mi corazón no haberlas aburrido. Y también espero no haberlas confundido con el asunto de los flash-backs.  
_

_Me encantaría saber que opinan, pues en lo personal me lo he pasado en grande escribiendo esto. Así que esta vez les pediré de forma especialmente insistente que se tomen unos minutos más de su tiempo para dejarme un review. Me harán muy feliz _

_**Aclaración: **__Si leen todas las historias participantes del reto (cosa que nuevamente recomiendo) podrán notar que a KariiHoney le ha tocado la misma actividad que a mí y por eso algunas pequeñas cosillas de nuestros fics se parecen. Sin embargo, a pesar de que nos hemos beteado mutuamente (ya se nos ha hecho una agradable costumbre), cada una escribió su historia por su cuenta y no nos hemos dado cuenta del parecido hasta leer la otra historia. De cualquier forma los fics no son iguales y cada quien tuvo una forma diferente de desarrollarla. Lean su historia, les gustará._

_No quiero aburrirlas más de lo que ya lo hice, nos leemos en la próxima que espero sea pronto._

_Un beso y gracias por leer y ¡comentar!_

_- Fatty - _


End file.
